Goodnight
by falling-rainbow
Summary: First time he spent the night at her place, it was after a bad night.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of its characters._  
><em>Just enjoy. <em> 

* * *

><p>He didn't know how it happened.<br>First time he spent the night at her place, it was after a bad night.  
>He couldn't go home.<br>Seeing his mother would just make it worst.  
>So he ended up knocking at her doors at 1 am.<br>She didn't ask him what happened.  
>And he was glad.<br>He didn't feel like talking. Not that night.  
>When she woke up at the morning, he was gone.<br>Truth to be told, she wasn't surprised.

* * *

><p>Second time it happened, it was after another night spent with Sara.<br>He shouldn't go to her.  
>But there was no other place in the world he would rather be.<br>When she opened the door she looked sad and hurt.  
>He was about to ask what happened to her, but she started talking before he even had a chance to say something.<br>_,, I was checking the lair if everything was okay, if you were okay. Not that I'm spying on you or something. But you always text me when you're home. And it was 2 am and there was no text. Not that you have to text. But you always did,_ _and… "_  
>Oliver smiled. He loved this. He loved when she babbled.<br>_"I saw you and Sara."_  
>His smile faded away.<br>_Oh no._  
><em>"Felicity, -"<br>"You don't have to explain it to me. I got it, Oliver. I really do."  
>Oh boy.<em>  
>She looked so fragile.<br>He wanted to hug her, and comfort her, but he wasn't sure if he is the right person right now. He wanted to tell her something to make it better. But there was nothing which would make this better.  
>She broke the silence.<br>_"Goodnight, Oliver."_  
>And suddenly he was alone in her living room.<br>This was bad and it was his fault.  
>He didn't know how he was going to fix it. He didn't know if she will ever forgive him. But one thing was pretty clear to him.<br>He was an idiot.

The next time, he hesitated.  
>He was standing in front of her apartment, thinking this might not be the best idea.<br>She saw him and Sara for God's sake.  
>He couldn't blame her if she didn't forgive him.<br>He should leave.  
>She knew he was here. She heard his bike through her open window.<br>She gave him enough time to decide what to do.  
>Then she threw the apartment door open.<br>She didn't know what to say.  
>He didn't either.<br>So she just let him in.  
>The blanket was already on the couch along with few pillows.<br>_"Goodnight, Oliver."  
><em>She smiled at him. But this wasn't the smile he loved; this was just a weak attempt to convince him she was fine.  
>It didn't work. And she was aware of that.<br>_"I'm sorry, Felicity."_  
><em>"I already told you, that you don't have to apologize to me. She was with you on the island. She is probably the only one that understands you. Not that me and Diggle don't understand you, we do, but… oh you know what I mean."<br>_He knew exactly what she meant.  
><em>"Thank you."<em>  
>Oh boy. That look he gave her made her feel weak in her knees.<br>She smiled and this time it was real.  
><em>"You have nothing to thank me for. Goodnight."<br>_She couldn't be more wrong.  
><em>"Goodnight, Felicity."<em>  
>Another thing after tonight was sure. No matter how hard he tried.<br>He didn't deserve her.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night. No work tomorrow. No vigilante related work to do tonight.<br>He thought it was great idea.  
>He picked the best red wine he had and half an hour later he was knocking at her door.<br>She was sitting in her living room. More especially she was sitting on the couch, where _her_ Oliver was sleeping.  
>She meant where her friend Oliver was sleeping. Not that he was hers. Obviously he wasn't.<br>_Knock. Knock._  
>She had no idea who could that be so she just opened up.<br>_"Oliver, hi. What are you doing here? I mean I can see you are standing in front of my apartment door with wine and, oh my god is it mint chocolate chip ice cream? Did you buy it for me? Of course you did. Oh I really love you."_  
>He froze.<br>_"I mean not that I love you like love you, I mean I just love you because you bought this ice cream, and … can you just forget the last five minutes? Thank you."_  
>He nodded.<br>She smiled nervously and grabbed the ice cream from his hands and let him in.  
>If he was being honest to himself, he knew that he will never forget it.<br>And he will do anything to hear it again.

* * *

><p>She had a nightmare.<br>That kind of nightmare you can't wake up from even if you try really hard.  
>And she did.<br>She saw him die. She screamed his name. She begged him not to leave her. She wanted him to open his eyes. He didn't.  
>Someone was shaking with her body. She didn't see who it was, she just wanted that person to go away. To leave her with her pain.<br>_"Felicity, wake up. Do you hear me? It's just a dream. Wake up!"  
><em>She did. She opened her eyes, at first she was confused. Her room was still dark, and she didn't have her glasses. But she recognized the voice. _His _voice.  
><em>"Oliver?"<em>  
>It was barely a whisper.<em><br>"Yeah it's me. You were having a nightmare. Do you want to tell me about it?"  
>No<em>. _  
><em>She didn't want to talk about it. Not again.  
>He was looking at her.<br>He was holding her hand.  
>Jesus. He was sitting in her bed shirtless. How did she not notice this earlier?<br>She blushed. Immediately.  
>He noticed. Crap. Of course he would notice.<br>_"It was just a bad dream. If I knew that bad dream would make you come to my bed shirtless I would pretend I'm having a nightmare a lot sooner. Not that I'm pretending now, or that I dreamt about you shirtless in my bed, or shirtless for that matter… and I'm stopping in 3,2,1."  
><em>He smiled. He was always smiling at her with this smile.  
>With <em>her <em>smile.  
><em>"Felicity, do you want me to stay with you tonight? "<br>"Yes"_  
>So he did.<br>He laid down on her bed.  
>She didn't know what to do so he helped her.<br>He wrapped his arms around her.  
>She stilled for a second, then she rested her head on his shoulder.<br>"Goodnight, Felicity."  
>She felt safe.<br>_"Goodnight, Oliver."_  
>And he felt home.<p>

* * *

><p>He stopped counting how many night he spent at her apartment after first two months.<br>They didn't realize it, but they were practically living together.  
>His sweaters were in her closet, his toothbrush next to hers.<br>She cooked occasionally, but when she did, she cooked for two people.  
>When he was ordering breakfast he didn't even ask her what she wanted, he already knew.<br>Diggle noticed.  
>People at work did too.<br>His sister might have been busy with her boyfriend and club, but it didn't escape her attention that her brother was no longer staying at the mansion during the night.  
>She was curious. So she asked him, what is going on with him.<br>She didn't expect him to answer her.  
>Since he got back from the island, he didn't share much.<br>But he did something that was more than answer.  
>He smiled. Not that fake smile. A real, genuine one.<br>_And. Oh. My. God. Did he blush? _  
>Then he just left.<br>But it was all she needed.  
>It was about a girl.<br>And she was pretty sure that whoever the mysterious girl was, she is the right one for her brother.  
>She needed to find her.<br>She will find her.  
><em>Yeah<em>, Roy won't be happy with her.


End file.
